


Citadel Key Party: Sam and Matt Cohen

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [172]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.Matt Cohen was written/played by Sabrina.





	Citadel Key Party: Sam and Matt Cohen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).
> 
> Matt Cohen was written/played by Sabrina.

Sam gets one of the staff to point out the owner of the key he plucked from the bowl and then spends a couple of minutes watching the other man from the other side of the room. Mid-twenties, he thinks, short dark hair, nice build. An actor or so Google tells him. American. Ryan comes over to tell him he's got Tom Welling of Superman fame and Sam points out his partner for the evening. Ryan seems to approve so they're good. His boy gets a kiss on the mouth and they give each other's fingers a squeeze before Sam heads over.

"You're Matt, right?" Sam gets a nod and he smiles back. "I'm Sam. Sam Worthington. I got your key," he says, handing it over and holding out his hand.

Matt takes the key, looking at Sam and smiling, swallowing quickly. "Nice to meet you," he says, putting his hand in Sam's. 

"Pleasure to meet you too," Sam says. "You want to do our negotiating here or head up and do it in the room?"

"In the room," Matt says when given the choice. 

"Great. Follow me," Sam says, heading for the back door and the bank of lifts. "How long've you been a member?" he asks, taking the opportunity to really check Matt out now.

"Just over a couple of years," Matt says, trying not to flush while Sam looks him over. "What about you?"

"Roughly ten years now," Sam says, pushing the button for the lift. "Do you have a partner doing the key party tonight?"

Matt shakes his head. "No partner at all," he admits. "Do you?" Though he knows some couples would be part of the party, Matt really hasn't given it much thought.

Sam nods, smiling. "Yeah. My boy, Ryan - he's getting to exercise his dominant side tonight." 

"Oh, that works out nicely," Matt says with a chuckle. 

"We thought so." Sam grins, holding the elevator doors open for Matt. "You have a safeword?" 

Matt nods. "Miami," he says. "Hometown."

"Yeah?" Sam presses the button for their floor and leans back against the wall. "Florida boy." He grins. "Hard limits?"

"Scat, watersports, kids," Matt rattles off immediately. He pauses and thinks about it. "Nothing that marks permanently, though I'm not averse to temp piercings and stuff like that. Can't think of anything else right off the bat."

Sam nods. "Okay. Sounds good," he says. "Have you done a checklist?"

"Not really," Matt admits. "I looked one over and got started on it when I first joined, but I've been less active than I'd like and haven't ever finalized one."

"Do you remember what you marked as fives?" Sam asks, holding the doors open for Matt as the elevator comes to a halt.

"Spanking and orgasm control are the first ones off the top of my head," Matt says without hesitation. "I'm getting better with my control, but I have to admit that I'm not always successful at it." He shrugs slightly, wishing that he had more practice. "May I ask what some of your fives are?"

"Fisting, dilation, sounds, blood play..." Sam grins. "Remember, I've been a member a lot longer than you have." 

Matt chuckles, ducking his head. "Are they things you grew to like?" he asks. 

"This is us," Sam says, stopping to run his card through the key reader. "And somewhat. I've always been a perverted son-of-a-bitch. But yeah, I've expanded on my original kinks."

Another laugh and Matt smiles his thanks at Sam. "I've always wondered about fisting," he says. "But, I've not been with anyone where we ever got around to trying it."

"Have you done much anal play -- solo or with others?" Sam asks, turning on the lights. 

"I've done some on my own," Matt says, following Sam into the room and looking around. "I bought a set of increasing size plugs and used them on myself at times, but nothing with anyone else."

Sam nods his approval. "Yeah? What's the biggest one you've taken?" Maybe Matt's more ready than he would have thought.

"I think it was two to two-and-a-half inches wide," Matt says, trying to remember. "I didn't get all the way to the largest, but definitely past all of the smaller ones in the set."

"Okay. So here's the question," Sam says, turning to face Matt. "Do you want me to try and fist you? Or would you like to keep it to something simpler?"

Matt gets hard so fast it nearly surprises him. He closes his eyes and sucks in a breath before opening them and nodding at Sam. "Yeah, I'd actually like that a lot."

Sam grins. "Next question. You ever used an enema?" 

"I haven't used one before," Matt says. "But they come with directions, don't they?"

Sam nods. "Yeah. So, you go do that, they're under the sink, and I'll get things ready out here."

"Yes Sir," Matt says without really thinking, responding to Sam's tone. He makes his way into the bathroom, shutting the door most, but not all the way in case Sam wants access to him. Stripping down and taking up the package, Matt sits on the toilet and reads the instructions all the way through before starting to prep himself.

While Matt's busy in the bathroom, Sam gets the sling set up, its four corners clipped to the hooks hanging from the ceiling. He works on getting it adjusted to the right height and pulls a chair over in front of it, arranging the small table provided beside it. There's a small tub of industrial strength lube in the cabinet and Sam sets that on the table. Perfect. 

Matt closes his eyes when the warm water swishes inside him and he bites his lower lip, head dipping down while he holds on. It isn't painful, the way he's heard it can be, but it isn't comfortable either and Matt sighs when he pulls the bottle out and allows his body to relax and release so he's clean the way Sam wants him to be. Taking another moment, Matt stands and stretches slightly before returning to the room.

"You ever used one of these?" Sam asks, gesturing towards the sling when Matt comes back.

"No, Sir," Matt says, eyes slightly wide when he takes in the sight of the sling.

Sam grins. Fuck he loves that look on a sub's face. "Come sit on the edge," he says, pressing the front of the sling down. "And then lie back."

Matt nods and crosses to the sling. He reaches for the edges of it and sits himself down the best he can before taking a breath and letting himself tip back into the sling and trust that he'll settle into it the way his body should.

"Good," Sam nods. "And you can either just bend your knees and put your feet up on the edges or you put them in these stirrups," he says, indicating the loops of leather hanging from each chain.

"Do you have a preference?" Matt asks, pulling his legs up and trying out the stirrups before switching to the edges.

"Only for whatever has you the most comfortable," Sam says with a smile. "I'll be right back. I just need to wash up," he adds before disappearing into the bathroom to wash his hands and check on his nails. 

Matt takes his time, switching between the two options for his feet before settling on the stirrups. He wriggles around, testing the sling and finally settles in a comfortable position.

Sam grins when he comes back in and sees Matt all settled. "If you need me to slow down," he tells him, popping the lid on the lube. "You can just tell me, but I won't actually stop unless you safeword. That work?"

"Yes, Sir," Matt says, breath whooshing out with a smile at the thought that Sam is actually going to do this with him. He hadn't anticipated anything remotely like this when he signed up for the party, but Matt is so glad that he did.

"One more thing," Sam says, holding up a leather cock ring. "You want this? You can come whenever you want, but it'll feel better if you hold off."

Matt nods. "Yes, please," he says, dropping his head back and splaying his legs even wider.

Sam fastens the ring around Matt's cock and balls, making sure it's nice and snug. "There you go," he says, before reaching for the lube and popping the lid. "Nervous?" He dips two fingers in, scooping up a thick glop of lube and spreading it between Matt's cheeks.

Closing his eyes, Matt wriggles slightly in the sling and tries to open his thighs wider.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sam murmurs, smiling, spreading the lube over and around Matt's hole before gently pushing one finger inside him.

"Yes, sorry," Matt says breathing out and looking up at the ceiling. "But nervous in the best way, Sir."

"Good." That gets another smile from Sam. He sure as hell wouldn't want to be doing this with someone who didn't want it, who wasn't eager for it. He works a second finger in alongside the first, the muscle stretching easily. 

Matt moans softly, the two fingers a slight stretch though nothing that he hadn't done to himself plenty of times. The odd part of the sensation is being supported in the sling instead of face down on his bed with his face pressed into the pillows.

"You like anal play in general?" Sam asks, working a third finger inside Matt as his hole opens, muscles relaxing. "Being fucked?"

"Yeah," Matt drops his head back, body opening easily to Sam. "Pretty much my favorite thing ever."

"Good, because after I fist you, I'm gonna fuck you," Sam says casually, opening his fingers to stretch Matt even more, the muscles clearly protesting as he works a fourth finger in alongside the others.

Matt shudders, both from the way Sam is working him open and the casual assertion that he is going to fuck Matt. "Please," Matt begs out on a groan.

"Please what?" Sam prompts. "Fuck you?" He thrusts those four fingers in harder, opening Matt up, twisting them again and again to stretch out the muscles.

"Yes, Sir," Matt says, tipping his head up as much as he can to watch Sam's arm working between his legs. "Please."

Sam grins. "It'll be my pleasure," he says, tucking his thumb in against his palm and working his hand a little deeper. "Tell me if you need me to slow down," he orders.

Matt blows out a breath and checks his body, making sure everything feels right and then shakes his head. "I will, but I'm good...so good right now."

"Glad to hear it," Sam says, his grin widening. He twists his hand in, working the muscle, before pulling back and trying again, each time gaining a little more depth.

"It's kind of intense and crazy the way I can feel your hand just stretching me," Matt says. The closest he thinks he's ever come was a dildo larger than any real cock he's had, but nothing near the size of a man's hand.

"Yeah. It really is like nothing else, isn't it?" Sam agrees, eyes flickering between his hand and Matt's face as he starts to breach him with the widest part.

Matt groans, eyes closing and head tipping back. He breathes out, bearing down slightly to try and help make it an easier fit.

"You're doing really well," Sam tells him, his breath catching as Matt's body opens fully, stretching thin around his hand before suddenly sucking him in to the wrist.

"Oh god; fuck that feels intense," Matt breathes out, breathing catching and then whooshing out of his chest when he felt his body clamp down tightly around Sam's wrist.

Sam chuckles. "You like that, wait 'til you feel this," he says, curling his fingers into a fist and rolling it so his knuckles graze across Matt's prostate.

Keening, Matt rides out the frisson of pleasure that spikes from the soles of his feet to the top of his head. He pants softly, shivering and blinking his eyes open to stare blindly at Sam.

"Told you," Sam grins, repeating the movement, knuckles rubbing over that bundle of nerves again and again.

Matt aches, body wanting something it isn't getting. He babbles soft, head rolling against the sling support while he climbs closer and hovers over the edge of orgasm that the cock ring won't quite let him crest over.

"Do you think you can come twice for me?" Sam asks, pulling his fist back, almost all the way out, before pushing back in with another twist.

"I think I can," Matt says. "Especially with how amazing this feels."

"Good, 'cause I want you to come once for me now," Sam says, reaching up to unsnap the ring from Matt's cock, "and then again when I'm fucking you."

It doesn't take Matt long to obey. His mind processes the permission before he truly realizes what Sam has said and Matt cries out with the flood of sensation having a fist inside him during his orgasm brings.

"Good, that's it," Sam tells him, the praise well-deserved. He keeps moving his hand inside Matt until every last aftershock's subsided then slowly withdraws. "Push out a little," he orders, wiping his hand clean with a towel when he's freed and reaching for a rubber. 

Matt groans, body curling in slightly on himself at the feeling of emptiness left behind. He almost wishes for a mirror or a camera or something that will let him see what he looks like, but his thoughts skitter away from that before he fully forms the idea. 

Latex slicked onto his cock, Sam grasps Matt's thighs and lines himself up, pushing in slowly, the muscles still gaping around him, easing his path.

Still panting for breath, Matt trembles at the slick ease of Sam into his body. He does his best to bear down, to squeeze around Sam, but Matt isn't in control of his own body yet.

"You're so fucking open," Sam says, pulling back and driving in again, harder this time, the sling swaying slightly with his thrusts.

"Can still feel everything," Matt gasps, head tipping back with the way Sam thrusts in and out of him.

"Brilliant," Sam says, slamming in harder and faster, the slap of flesh against flesh echoing through the room. "You're gonna come for me, aren't you?" It's not really a question.

"Yes, Sir," Matt moans, hand gripping the sling and head tipping back with each of Sam's thrusts. He can feel his body moving quickly toward another orgasm.

"Just like this, with my cock in your ass," Sam growls softly, driving hard towards his own release. "Come on, boy. Give it up."

Matt shudders at the order. He cries out when his body obeys, arching slightly against the support of the sling and spurting over his belly and chest.

Fuck yes. Matt's orgasm tightens every muscle, his body clamping down on Sam's cock and Sam comes, hard, emptying himself into the latex between them. 

Panting, Matt rides the wave of their combined orgasms until he's a mostly shivering and limp pile in the sling. He chuckles a little, an almost euphoric sound while he tries to process his night.

"That was fucking brilliant." Sam grins at Matt's chuckle. "Give me a minute and I'll get you out of there," he says, easing out and disposing of the condom in the nearby wastebasket.

"Yeah," Matt says, still grinning and chuckling softly. "Not really in any hurry. Kinda feel like I'm made of Jell-O."

Sam's grin widens. "You might find the bed more comfortable though. Want me to help you over?"

Matt chuckles and nods. "Yes, please," he says while trying to get himself in a somewhat upright position.

"Here, hold on," Sam says, helping Matt out of the sling and over to the bed. "Lie down on your stomach and I'll clean you up."

"Thanks," Matt says with a smile, letting Sam guide him and then all but flopping onto the bed. He wriggles himself into position on his stomach and releases a deep, satisfied sigh.

Sam washes up quickly then comes back with some wipes and a towel, cleaning between Matt's cheeks. "Better?" 

Matt nods and chuckles. "Yeah, pretty fucking amazing actually." He turns his head and smiles at Sam. "You?"

"Me?" Sam grins, setting the towel and wipes aside when he's done and stretching out beside Matt. "I'm fucking fantastic. There's something really incredible about getting to be someone's first fist."

"I can only imagine based on how it feels to first go through that whole experience," Matt says, still grinning ear to ear. He shifts, body aching slightly and grin widening. "Any idea how long I'm going to feel it?"

"Could be up to twenty-four hours," Sam says. "Anything after that -- cramps, discomfort, any blood, you should check in with Citadel - they'll have someone check you out." He smiles. "Would you like me to stick around?" he asks. "If you can, you should probably take a nap, definitely get some water into you," he adds, twisting so he can reach the mini-fridge behind him and pull out a bottle of water which he uncaps and hands to Matt.

Matt props himself up, takes the bottle and bolts back a healthy swig. "Didn't even realize I was thirsty," he says. "Yeah, I don't think I'll have any issues...just still sort of feels like I'm open. I plan to fall asleep just as soon as the adrenaline drops off. Do you mind staying until I do?"

"Not at all," Sam says, shifting closer. "I'll leave my number before I go and you can call me if you wake up, want me to come back." 

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Matt says, finishing off the water and yawning hugely. He puts the bottle on the table next to him and burrows down into the pillows.

Sam curves an arm around Matt's head and leans in closer, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Thanks again for trusting me to do this with you. You were really amazing."

Matt sighs happily and settles closer to Sam. "Thank you and thanks for doing it; for taking care of me. It was far more than I expected from the party."


End file.
